


Hope- A Dan and Phil Phan fiction (Fluff)

by Sara_Virgo12



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Dan&Phil, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom, fluff - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Virgo12/pseuds/Sara_Virgo12
Summary: After Dan and Phil have an argument, one thing leads to another and Dan kisses Phil. Will Phil feel the same way that Dan does?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The sentences that are by themselves and surrounded by ' ' are Dan and Phil's thoughts.  
> An example would be:
> 
> 'Will he feel the same about me, as I feel about him?'

Dan’s P.O.V

Why did it have to be this night? Why was this the night that everything had to come crumbling down? Everything was fine this morning, it started off as any other day; comfortable, happy, and most importantly we started this morning together.  
Only a few hours ago something that I swore I would never do happened. Usually when we have a fight I storm out of the apartment, so that I can have some space and cool down so that I don’t say anything I’d regret later. But this time Phil followed me. He followed me out of the apartment, down the steps, and onto the pavement.  
I had planned on crossing the street, but before I could, I felt his strong soft hand grab my arm and pull me back. 

'No I can’t think this way! I can’t let him know how I feel it would ruin everything…'

I turned around to face Phil. Oh his face is so soft, with his angelic features. His eyes are as blue as the ocean and I could stare into them for hours.

'No Dan snap out of it.'

“Dan, Dan!” Phil says as I snap back to reality. I guess I had been staring a bit too long. Lately this has been happening more and more. It’s been getting harder and harder to hide how I feel.  
“What Phil!” I yelled back without thinking.   
Before I knew it Phil was in tears. I hated hurting him, I love Phil, I just wish I could tell him that…  
Without thinking I placed one of my hands on Phil’s chin tilting his head up, wiping his tears away with the other. Phil shuddered at the feeling of my cold hands touching his warm skin.  
I looked into his eyes, as he is looking into mine.  
“I’m so sorry Phil” was all I could say before pulling him into a hug. Usually our hugs only lasted a few seconds, but when I felt him pulling away I pulled him in closer. I want to hold onto this moment for as long as I can because it may be the only time that I can feel his embrace for a while.   
When I was ready I let go and looked down at Phil to see that he had stopped crying and was looking up at me. Before I could stop myself I felt body leaning into Phil. As our lips connected I realised what I had just done pulling away and sprinting to the other side of the street.

'I have just ruined everything, I just fucked up everything! What’s wrong with me!!  
But what if he liked it? What if he feels the same?  
No Dan! He doesn’t feel the same… he can’t……. can he?'

 

Phil’s P.O.V

I can’t believe Dan kissed me I had, had suspicions that he liked me, but I thought that he wouldn’t act on his feelings. I had wished he only kissed me sooner and for longer. His lips were chapped, but soft and they tasted like vanilla.  
Before I could kiss back I felt him pull away and before I knew it he ran across the street leaving me alone on the pavement, with a tear stained face, but hope in my heart.

'I love Dan. Why have I never told him?'

It has been three hours since Dan left me stranded on the pavement. I’m currently laying in my bed watching Buffy on Netflix while drinking some hot chocolate.  
I heard a creak come from the stair at our front entrance, It must be Dan. He must’ve finally decided to come back. I decided that if he wanted to talk he’d come to me himself.  
“Phil, Phil are you here?” I heard Dan yell from what sounded like the living room. I debated on answering then yelled back “yea, I’m in my room”.

'Oh no what if Dan says that he doesn’t feel the same as I do? It would crush me.'

I could hear Dan back and forth outside my room. He did this for at least 10 minutes. I couldn’t take it any longer. I got up from my bed, walked over to the door and threw it open. In front of me stood a distraught Dan, his face was tear stained and his hair messed up as if he has been repeatedly running his hands through his hair.  
“Phil I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you this morning. I didn’t mean to yell at you. It’s just that I’ve been so frustrated lately. My mind had had me running in circles and I can’t hide how I feel about you any long….” I didn’t let Dan finish before I placed my hands around his waist pulling him in and touching my lips to his.   
At first he didn’t react as if surprised by my gesture. Then I could feel him kissing me back with a hungry passion, I match his speed. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission, I gladly let him in. I could feel him exploring my mouth. I slowly pulled away as to not him the wrong idea.  
“Dan I have loved you ever since our first skype call, but I thought that you would never feel the same. So I hid those feeling because even though if I couldn’t have you in the way that I wanted to, I still wanted to be your friend.” After saying this, I took a deep breath while moving back to see Dan’s reaction.  
I could see a smile creep across Dan’s face. “Phil, I love you too” Dan said while pulling me into a hug. Our bodies melding into each other’s as if they were meant to fit together. We stood there in the hallway until we got tired.   
We moved into my bedroom, we laid down beneath the covers. Dan pulled me in so that my head is resting on his chest. I fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat knowing that when I wake I will be beside the one who I have loved for years. That I now know feels the same way and that is the only thing that I could ever wish for.

'You hear people say that hope is something that people create when they want to hang onto something that they feel they could never have.   
I say that hope is something that all people should have because it means that there is something out in the world that means so much to you   
and that you want so badly, that you think it important enough to hang onto. In the hopes that someday it will happen and sometimes it does.'


End file.
